Secrets
by SanctuaryGurl22
Summary: A person from Sharons's past threatens to ruin the life she has tried so hard to build with Andy!
1. Chapter 1

A clamor from the far end of the house awoke her from a deep sleep. Instinctively she reaches for the gun under her pillow and slowly eases out of bed careful not to disturb her husband. As usual he doesn't even notice when she leaves the bed.

"Ugh Flynn seriously you could sleep through a tornado in the same room with you," Sharon playfully shoves her sleeping husband only to be met by even louder snoring. Slipping on a robe and slippers she makes her way out the room and down the adjacent hallway. Her heart sinks when she realizes the noise came from the direction of her youngest child's room! As quietly as possible she opens the door to find her little girl peacefully asleep and not a thing out of place. She walks toward the bed removes a stray hair from the girls forehead and readjusts the little girls blanket to cover her shoulders.

_ "Great Sharon now you are hearing things! Ugh getting old is a bitch!_ she audibly scolds herself causing her daughter to turn over. She kisses the girl on the cheek and leaves the room. Now wide awake she decides to have a glass of hot tea to hopefully soothe the nasty feel creeping through her belly.

The tea unfortunately does nothing to calm her nerves or to soothe the creepy feeling now pulsing through her body. Grabbing her steamy hot cup she makes her way to the living room and plops down on the couch. She reaches to turn on the television and is startled when a gloved hand grabs her wrist shoving her off the couch onto the floor!

"Now Sharon did you think that you could hide from me forever?" the masked man questions. Before she can even broach an answer the man kicks her in the face knocking her unconscious.

"Sharon, I told you I would be back! You will always belong to me!

**Major Crimes **

Andy Flynn was not known for his punctuality but being 3 hours late is unlike him. Chief Johnson was beside herself with worry. She had called his cell phone twice with no answer and got the same result from the landline. She has always been close to her team but always leery to give them their space.

"Lieutenant Provenza have you heard from Flynn today?" Chief Johnson taps on his desk effectively gaining his full attention.

"No the last time I spoke to him was last night. He said he was gonna go home and have some quality time with his kids. Why?" Provenza spat the answer between bites of the potato chip he was eating.

"Nothing critical he just has not shown up yet and I cant reach him on his cell." Chief Johnson answered slightly agitated.

"Eeeh give him a few he's prolly nursing a hangover or something," Provenza laughs spitting little bits of chips as he does. Before the chief can warrant a response Will Pope barges in.

"Have any of you all seen Captain Raydor? She scheduled a meeting this morning and never showed up." His question was met with an abundance of shrugs and no real response. This didn't bode well with Pope.

"Guys seriously I know she's not the most well liked person but its not like her to be late to anything. I have already tried her cell and home but got no response. I have a really bad feeling about this." Pope confesses with suspicion growing inside him.

"Chief Pope Andy Flynn is also missing in action, he has yet to show up and also not answering my calls," Chief Johnson restates.

"Well maybe we should all go check their house and see if either of them are there. I know the address so lets head over there and check." Out of habit everyone mutters a less than enthused "Yes Chief " and began to gather up their things. Chief Johnson was the first to actually realize what Pope has just said.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone stops, turns and eyeballs her with confusion evident on their faces.

"Did you say "THEIR" house? As in they live together in the same house?" Chief Johnson shrieks in Popes general direction. All eyes now turn to him mixed with confusion and utter shock.

Pope lets out a sigh and contemplates how to answer without getting himself in even more of a dilemma. Raydor was going to kill him for letting her secret slip but it might be necessary in case they are really in trouble. _Oh well I have already said it so might as well keep going _Pope mentally argues with himself.

"Yes you all heard me correctly, I said "Their" house. Lieutenant Flynn and Captain Raydor are married so its logical that they live together! Ok so come on lets go find out where they are!" Pope orders then makes his way toward to elevator. Before he completely turns away he gets a glimpse of the looks on the other face and cant help but to chuckle. _Oooh this is gonna be a long day!_


	2. Major Crime

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

The car ride to the house was almost unbearable. Chief Johnson and Provenza opted to ride with Pope, unfortunately for him. As soon as he pulled out of the parking garage a barrage of questions hurled from every direction.

"How can Captain Raydor and Flynn be married isn't it against regulations? How long have they been married? Seriously what does Flynn see in Darth Raydor?" Provenza was definitely not happy to find out one of his closest friends kept such a huge secret from him.

"I just don't understand how I didn't know. Why didn't they tell me? I thought we were like family?" Brenda and Provenza's questions overlapped and seemed never ending.

"Chief! Lieutenant! please shut up!" Chief Pope had listened to all he could stand from these two. " Have either of you ever thought that maybe they kept it a secret because of how you all would react? Neither of you have been the least bit receptive of Raydor no wonder they kept it a secret!" Pope hoped he had gotten his point across and would in turn stopped the excessive questions.

They arrived at the house not five minutes later and were shocked at what they found. The front door was hanging off its hinges, multiple windows were broken and shards of glass littered the yard. A trail of blood led from the door to the curb at their feet. A clump of dark brown hair lay in the midst of the blood along with remnants of what looked like a pink night gown. The scene before them was gruesome and not what they expected to find.

As if in a trance the team surveyed what lay before them before reality hit them. What if Raydor and Flynn were in the house, they could be injured and in need of medical attention. The same thought seemed to dissipate throughout and they all broke out in a sprint to get inside. Once inside they switched into work mode. Chief Johnson directed everyone to collect evidence, film the scene and to call an ambulance in case they find them severely injured. While they tagged the scene her and Pope went to find Raydor and Flynn.

Pope and Johnson made their way upstairs and noticed more dishelmed furniture but thankfully no more blood. The first room they encountered seemed to be that of a child. Chief Johnson surveyed the room with a look of utter confusion.

"Did they have children?" Brenda directed the question at Pope but received no answer. Frustrated she turned around to see why she was receiving the cold shoulder from her former lover. She turned to find him staring into a closet at the far side of the room.

" Oh for heaven sakes what are you looking at?" Once again ignored she followed his gaze and landed on a pair of piercing green eyes. " Guess that answers my question!" Brenda audibly thinks. This day just keeps getting better and better.

For a what seemed like hours neither Pope or Brenda moved, instead opting to take in all that was unfolding before them. Finally Brenda took the incentive and walked toward the closet .

"Don't be scared, we are here to help. We work with your parents and are here to find out what happened to them." Brenda advanced closer and closer hoping to draw out the little girl.

"My name is Chief Johnson and this is Chief Pope!" Brenda was now mere inches from the shivering girl. At that very moment the little girl locked eyes with Brenda; without warning jumped into her arms.

"Oh for heavens sakes!" Brenda, caught off guard by the display of affection, was knocked backwards, tumbling onto the girls bed. Chief Pope, whom had been too shocked to move, walked toward to bed and crouched in front of Brenda and the girl.

"Can you tell me your name?" Pope questioned the visibly scared girl. "It's ok we are here to help I promise." The girls only response was to wrap her trembling arms tighter around Brenda's waist.

"Oh honey don't be frightened we are here to help. Can you tell us your name?" Brenda asked while rubbing the girl back in slow circles trying, in vain to calm her down.

"Analiese," the girl quietly responds almost to soft to hear.

"Oh my that such a pretty name. I promise we are going to find out what happened hear and punish whomever did it," Brenda pulls the little girl into a tight embrace and for the first time would give anything for Captain Raydor to be here and comfort this little girl. As if by cue Tao burst into the room with Gabriel hot on his heels.

"Captain come quick we found Flynn!" without hesitating Brenda scooped up Analiese, sprinted out the room and secretly prayed he was alright for the girls sake. Tao led Brenda and Pope toward what looked like a small woodshed out back. As they got closer Brenda could see Flynn sitting in the back of the ambulance talking to Provenza. Brenda quickened her steps and in mere seconds was standing in front of Flynn. She noticed he had severe bruising on his face and exposed torso. Before she could say a word Flynn leaned forward and took Analiese into his arms.

"Chief thank you so much for finding her. I feared that the perpetrators had taken her along with Sharon." He tightened his grip on the little girl and wept into her shoulder. The Chief stepped forward and laid her hand on his back.

"Andy please don't cry. We promise we are going to find Sharon; we wont stop until we do." The chief was awestruck at this display of affection from Flynn. She had never seen him like this and knew that he must have a deep love for Sharon and Analiese.

Brenda quietly walked away and headed toward the back of the woodshed. When she figured she was out of earshot of her coworkers she sat on the ground and put her hands into her hands. The events of today had finally caught up with her and she was beyond exhausted. Thoughts of Sharon ran through her mind. The woman whom she shared a love/hate relationship with was missing and probably severely hurt. She wanted nothing more than to reunite this family but in the pit of her stomach she felt that time was of the essence. The immense trail of blood and hair they encountered outside they belonged to Sharon, which meant they need to hustle and find her quick.

"Sharon just hold on!" Brenda audibly spoke to herself before standing up and heading back toward the squad. She was going to find Sharon and punish the people that did this to her if it was the last thing she did.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Sharon wakes to find herself shackled to a cold cement floor. Slowly and with great pain she lifted her head to survey her surroundings. She was in a damp, dark room with little to no furniture. Two heavy, old shackles enclosed her wrists restricting her movements. She rose to a sitting position and was met with blinding pain radiating throughout her entire body. She had too many injures to chart at the moment. Blood oozed down the right side of her face burning as it made contact with her eye.

"This seriously cant be happening," Sharon audibly comments with fear lacing her voice. After countless tries she finally managed to get into a standing position. Thankfully the shackles were attached to a long chain permitting her to walk around and look for a possible escape route. Each step she took once again racked her body with intense pain. More and more injures were presenting themselves an finally caused Sharon to sit back down on the cold floor. She could feel her self slipping into unconsciousness from the pain. The seriousness of the situation hit Sharon and she begin to weep before her consciousness once again slipped away.

**OK GUYS WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NEVER WRITE AGAIN? PLEASE REVIEW BTW IDEAS ARE WELCOMED AND GREATLY APPRECIATED! WHAT DIRECTION WOULD Y'ALL LIKE THE STORY TO TAKE?**


	3. Backstory

**Ok I know this update is long overdue! Thank you all so much for the reviews!**

"Andy I know you have had a terrible day but we must get any information you can recall. It's the only hope we have of finding Sharon in a timely manner." Chief Johnson's accent was thicker than usual, effectively giving away how worried she really was.

It had taken her quite a while to convince Andy to leave the scene and go to the hospital. Her and Prozenza opted to follow the ambulance just in case Andy needed them, and to, hopefully, get some information out of him. Now they were in the hospital room and Andy seemed to be in a trance; staring blankly at the wall behind Provenza. His arms were tightly folded across his chest and tears stung the corner of his eyes

"Lieutenant!" Brenda yelled to once again get his attention. She embraced his face; turning him until they were staring into each other's eyes.

"This isn't easy I know but remember Sharon's life depends on us finding her quickly. We checked the entire crime scene and found no ransom note or a list of demands from y'alls attacker. From the looks of things Sharon was his target and received the brunt of his aggression. Now do you have anything to add to my assumptions?" Brenda gently let go of Andy's chin and gazed toward him hoping he would at least warrant any response.

For what seemed like an eternity they stared at one another, emotionless not talking. Andy had definitely learned and thing or two from his wife because he was giving Brenda the all too familiar Raydor stare. Provenza, whom had silently been watching, finally lost his patience.

"Dammit Andy it's obvious this wasn't a random act by someone. This was thought out, meticulous in nature and gruesome. I get that you and Captain Raydor want your privacy but seriously this is her life we are talking about here!"

"What the Hell do you care anyway? No one cared about Sharon or her well-being before so why start now? She has busted her ass to help save this division from that fucking lawsuit and how has she been repaid? She's an outcast who's unappreciated and disrespected by subordinate officers such as yourself. Now because she let her guard down she's being tortured by a man who views her as nothing but his property!" Andy spat the last few words in Provenza's shocked face.

"Wait so you know who did this?" Brenda questioned apprehensively.

Andy scooted down further in the uncomfortable hospital bed, "Yes I know who did this. It was Jack Raydor."

"Wait who?" Provenza and Brenda bellowed at the same time. Both displayed looks of utter confusion and were intrigued at the same time.

Andy took a deep breath and pushed through the bile bubbling at the back of his throat. He never wanted to mention that man's name, let alone relive the events that led him to meeting Sharon, but he knew it was the only way for his fellow squad member to get any leads. Pushing all reservations aside he pursued further into this sordid flashback.

"Jack Raydor was Sharon's first husband. He was a very powerful Prosecuting Attorney turned cop. The guy had some major power issues that only worsened when he was promoted from a desk job to Deputy Sheriff. Him and Sharon met in the academy and fell in love. I knew them both from day one. Never really cared for him but I considered Sharon a close friend. Anyway they married after a year and bought the house we live in now. She was working in ballistics at the time and occasionally worked with IA. Every day she was expected to come home, clean the house and have a home-cooked meal ready for Jack. If she had to work over or was late she would pay dearly. After about two years of marriage Jack began to grow tired of being tied down. He started to have affairs with coworkers, and didn't even have to decency hide it from Sharon. As he grew more and more tired of being married he started physically taking it out on Sharon. It started off with a couple of shoves every now and then and grew into full blown beatings on a daily basis. The slightest little things began to piss him off and it was always Sharon's fault." Andy stopped and tightly grasped the sheets in his clenched fists. The thought of all Sharon had suffered at the hands of that man made him livid. He managed to calm himself down long enough to finish his retelling of Sharon's past.

"Two years into their marriage Sharon found out she was pregnant. She hid it from Jack for months fearing he would be furious with her. The last thing he wanted was to be tied down by a kid. Four months into her pregnancy she could no longer hide it and filled him in on her little secret. She was right, he literally hit the roof with rage and beat her until she lost consciousness, he broke numerous bones in the process. These beatings went on up until her eight month of pregnancy. Around that time he was offered a promotion to Deputy Chief for the NYPD which meant moving to the other side of the country. He saw this as an opportunity to start a new life free of a wife and child. He came home after the news of his promotion and found Sharon taking a nap in their bed. Without even stopping to think of the consequences he grabbed her by the hair and drug her through the house, down the stairs kicking and screaming. He finally stopped in the living room and threw her toward the living room table, shattering it. While she was down he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. She cried out in pain, but he wouldn't stop.

"The neighbors heard the commotion and called the cops. I was a new cop on the squad and was dispatched to the scene. When I got there the door was wide open and Sharon was lying face down in the middle of the living room floor in a pool of blood. Jack was nowhere to be found. Chief, he beat her so badly I couldn't even recognize her. She was in a coma for 6 weeks. She endured months of counseling over the fact her husband had killed their unborn child in the process of beating her. She was so…"

Andy stopped again unable to finish this gruesome tale. He lay back on the bed and sighed, exhaustion clearly showing on his face.

"Andy I know that was extremely hard but it was imperative that we knew all we could find out. You rest now; we are going to catch the squad up on the new details and then join the manhunt. Andy don't worry I promise I will bring Sharon back to you safe and sound." Brenda squeezed his hand and left the room with Provenza hot on her heels.

Andy stared at the ceiling, overcome by his emotions and wept quietly. He had devoted his life to protecting the woman he loved and had failed miserably. Now she was once again suffering and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Sharon please forgive me and don't give up! I'm coming for you baby!" Andy audibly spoke to the now empty hospital room.


	4. Trouble

***I'm so sorry this update has taken me so long. I hope y'all are still interested in reading and promise the next chapters will come on a weekly basis. Thanks for reading and as always please read, review and enjoy. ***

Sharon felt weightless, like her body was floating across gentle waters. She walked along a long country road in the middle of a cornfield on a bright, sunny day. At the end of the road she could see Andy and Annaliese smiling and waving for her to come join them. The little girl skipped in circles around Andy; humming a sweet tune. The wind drifted the sound of their laughter in her direction. Her heart ached to be with her family causing her to break into a full sprint. With each step she took the distance between them increased ten fold. Tears freely flowed down her face when she realized she will never reach them! She screamed their names but to no avail before everything was covered in darkness.

Sharon was jolted awake by the sounds of her own screams and sobs. She lunged forward from the cold cement floor causing pain to radiated through her body. It felt as if her whole body had been doused with fuel and set on fire. The metallic taste of flood filled her mouth and her vision blurred due to the severe beating her face had sustained. The room seemed to spin and rock form side to side. Her movements were still restricted by the tight shackles around her wrists. The skin beneath the shackles was cracked and bleeding. She was crying uncontrollably only causing more pain. The salty tears stung when they came in contact with her wounds.

Her legs were covered in blood and swollen. Each breath she took stressed the obviously broken ribs she had obtained. A sharp, consistent pain circulated through her abdomen causing any little movement to hurt. A river of blood gushed from her mouth as her agony heightened. She clutched her abdomen in hopes of appeasing the pain even a minute bit. A scream ripped from her throat as the pain intensified causing her body to crumple in a heap on the cold floor. The pain seemed to come in waves, tearing through her torso. She lay there completely still; waiting for it to pass.

The agony finally subsided momentarily and she rolled onto her side. Cautiously she looked around the dark room hoping it was all a dream. There had to be a way out of this place. Like a small child she crawled around the room as far as the chains would let her. Every so often she would have to stop when the pain reared its ugly head again. She surveyed every nook and cranny of the petite room looking for cracks or tunnels; anything as a means for escape. After a futile trip around the room she realized the only way out was the one door of the room.

"Of course the only way out would be the door!" she chuckled to herself; more tears flowing. She crawled back to the middle of the room and sat Indian style waiting for the inevitable. She sat there for over an hour staring at the door hoping that she would be found at any minute. She envisioned Andy busting through the door, whisking her up into his arms and carrying her out of this devoid place.

Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the doors deadbolt being unlocked. The door was fiercely pushed open; taxing it's already distressed hinges. There in the doorway stood a man she had hoped to never see again, Jack Raydor. It was like a nightmare come to life. Her brain flashed back to the years of abuse she had sustained from this man.

"My my Sharon you have really let yourself go," He chuckled as he took a couple steps toward her. He was overjoyed as he saw her body tense and visibly flinch in his presence. He walked circles around her inspecting how the years have aged her. She was rounder around the middle and fuller on top. She still looked like his old Sharon; the one that still belonged to him.

"Jack, what do you want from me? Haven't I paid my dues to you? Seriously you almost killed me the last time we were together. You made it blatantly obvious that me and our child were not welcome in you life. What could I possibly have to offer you?" Sharon questioned; gauging how he reacted. Before she could say anything else, jack leaned forward and grabbed her by the throat.

"Bitch, don't even pretend you're a sweet innocent victim! You ruined my reputation with that fucking trial. I was discredited and demoted to a lieutenant!" His grip tightened with every word; his rage was about to come out full force.

"I was on my way to fame and fortune and you and that guy you're fucking messed all that up!" Jack squeezed tighter until he saw her eyes roll back into her head; felt her body go limp. He tossed her body aside like a used rag. She hit the floor with a sickening thud!

"Sharon you will pay with your life if that's what it takes to make me happy!" Jack yelled at her unmoving body. He snickered when he noticed blood flowing from Sharon's mouth. He leaned down close; tucked a stray hair behind her ear and retreated from the room. Sharon was again left alone and clinging to life.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack returned to the small enclosure a couples hours later and found Sharon in the same spot she had landed in. Her body had landed in a awkward position leaving her legs twisted in an unnatural manner. The pool of blood underneath her had grown to unreal proportions and her skin displayed a slight bluish tint. The luscious hair he once loved to run his hands through lay limp and matted around her shoulders. The pink nightgown she wore barely hung by a tread on her bruised shoulders.

He stood for a couple minutes observing his handy work with an evil smirk on his face. The sight of her seemingly lifeless body bought great joy to him. Finally, after years of suffering he had enacted his revenge. Sharon deserved the most painful of deaths and if he could he would revive her and do it all over again. It felt as if the world has been lifted from his shoulders and he was finally free. That bitch was no longer a problem and he could leave a start of fresh without the baggage of an ex-wife. Jack's only regret was that he didn't have enough time to grab Sharon's little brat during the kidnapping. He would have loved to make her watch her mothers untimely demise.

He crouched down close to her body and put his hand on her shoulder. Her skin felt cold and clammy under his grimy fingers. With one harsh move he rolled her body on its back and leaned down close. Her body though battered and bruised, was still immaculate. The look on her face was a peaceful one even after all she's been through. Slowing he ran his hands up her body ripping off her almost sheer gown in the process. She lay there completely exposed to him, sporting only her favorite lingerie. Her once alabaster skin was littered with cuts and bruises; all remnants of the past 3 days.

The retaliation he so longed for had been enacted but he still wanted her to suffer more. The years of their turbulent marriage flashed through his mind refueling his rage. He pictured how much he had been forced to give up for a family he didn't want. The feeling of failure seeped through every pore of his being. For years after his attack on Sharon he was enraged that he couldn't even murder someone correctly. Just knowing that she was alive and walking around was a constant nag, chipping away at his sanity.

He reared back and kicked Sharon in the side, cackling as he heard more of her ribs crack. He wasn't through with her yet. She warranted way more torture and agony to pay for her sins. The visions of all the things he could do to her body flashed through his mind causing more pleasure than he had experienced in years. A deep hearty laugh escaped his throat and caused a wide smile to form on his lips. He walked away from her body and let himself daydream a little.

Caught up in the moment of his victory he didn't notice Sharon wince as his foot made contact with her body, her consciousness slowly coming back. With great effort she pried her eyelids open and surveyed her surroundings. The first thing that caught her attention was the fact that she lay there scantily clad in her lace undies. The realization only fueled the anger brewing inside her. She could still hear Jack chuckling to himself from the dark recesses of the room. Leery of not alerting him she craned her neck and scanned the room. In his hast Jack had left the door to her enclosure wide open. A quick escape plan formed in her mind. She wanted to make a run for it and get outside to find help but wasn't sure if her weakened body would assist her.

His laughter finally subsided, Jack walked back toward Sharon's body and kneeled down beside her. His hands reached out and rubbed the dark bruises displayed on her muscular arms. The move would be considered loving to anyone else but the events of the past few days proved it wasn't. He traced small circled over her exposed body stopping when he reached her chest.

"Sharon you always had a chest that could make a guy stop in his tracks!" Jack chuckled to himself. He may have hated this woman more than life itself but had to admit she was still one of the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Her beauty and immaculate body is what attracted him to her in the first place. That smile and those emerald green eyes captured him and made his heart melt. Snapping out of his premarital haze he stood up and reared back ready to inflict more damage on the body in front of him.

Before his foot made contact with Sharon's side, she quickly rolled out of the way. The hasty move by the very lively corpse caused Jack to lose his footing. He fell flat on his back cracking his head on the hard cement floor in the process. In a split second Sharon leaped to her feet and sprinted toward the open door. Jack laid dazed, confused and thoroughly pissed off at the turn of events. The wind was forcibly expelled from him lungs during the fall and he could feel the warm trickle of blood on the side of his face. The fogginess of his mind dissipated when he heard Sharon running past him out the open door.


End file.
